


Slide to unlock

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После встречи с Крисом Пайном Закари решает обратиться к психотерапевту, потому что влюбленность в натурала - это не то, чего Закари искал для себя. Кажется, что жизнь после этого меняется в лучшую сторону, вот только у Криса тоже есть маленькая тайна, которая должна была остаться между ним и его доктором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide to unlock

Наверно, это и было последней каплей, пресловутой соломинкой, перебившей хребет слону. То, как Крис настойчиво, но почти нежно отвел его руку и улыбнулся, извиняясь. Именно тогда Зак и понял, что снова чересчур увлекся и пора завязывать с этими играми.  
Ему тридцать, а к этому времени учишься учиться хотя бы на своих ошибках.  
Особенно, когда допускаешь их в третий раз.

Сложно, наверное, удивить кого-то тем, что геи влюбляются в натуралов. Есть же девчонки, до сих пор верящие в то, что Рикки Мартин гетеросексуален. Есть и мужики, которые думает, что стоит вдуть Порции Росси, и та мгновенно забудет про Элен, поддавшись ни с чем несравнимому очарованию волосатых подмышек и колючей щетины.  
Люди часто бывают глупы и наивны, и Зак исключением не был. Только за одно он мог себя хвалить. Влюбляясь в натурала, он не рвался открыть ему душу, предложить руку и сердце, спеть под окном две серенады, а потом униженно попросить отсосать. Нет. Зак привык считать себя умным и цельным, и справлялся с собственными ошибками в одиночестве.  
Два предыдущих раза.  
Третий выбил его из колеи и заставил забыть о цельности.  
Потому что его третий раз звали Кристофер Уайтлоу Пайн, у него были глаза цветом, что твое калифорнийское небо, рот как у порно-звезды, высветленные волосы и густые брови, жившие на его лице отдельной жизнью. У Кристофера Уайтлоу была непропорциональная фигура, постоянно обтянутая звезднофлотскими костюмами, ядовитое чувство юмора, нелюбовь к шести миллиардам людей на планете и зависимость от кофе. А еще Зак трусливо радовался тому, что Крис не умеет делать минет, потому что, имея такой острый язык, запросто мог срезать им чьи-нибудь причандалы.  
Но при этом Кристофер Уайтлоу оказался своим в доску парнем, и принятым в его ближний круг не-ненависти было круто и почетно. Почти, как приручить единорога.  
И Зак, пройдя все круги ада под названием "Влюбленность", осознал себя наконец по уши вляпавшимся в тяжелые и безответные чувства, с которыми справиться самостоятельно не смог.

Пайн как-то по пьянке рассказывал, что мама любила устраивать им с сестрой понедельничные разговоры по душам, оттачивая на детях профессиональное мастерство, которое прикрывала флером "семейных ценностей, откровенности и доверительной атмосферы". В один из таких черных понедельников он ляпнул ей что-то, о чем потом пожалел, но окончание той истории утонуло на дне бутылки виски, да и основательно набравшийся Зак к тому времени был не в состоянии любопытничать. А сейчас, сидя в приемной рекомендованного аж тремя приятелями психотерапевта, неожиданно про ту историю вспомнил, пометив на будущее, что стоит узнать, чем там дело кончилось. В джунглях пайновского сознательного и бессознательного вообще было интересно копаться, хотя каждый раз казалось, что на тебя вот-вот выскочит откуда-то Бугимен и разнесет в труху, настолько диким, словно амазонские джунгли, казался разум Криса.  
Думать о чужих мозгах сидя в ожидании того, как начнут копаться в твоих, было новым и довольно интересным опытом. Зак потер друг о друга взмокшие ладони, посмотрел на часы, на кулер, на огромный куст, усеянный мелкими цветочками, на стол секретарши, на нее саму, снова на часы... Прошло всего сорок секунд, до приема оставалось восемь минут, а продолжать думать о Пайне было ненужно. Он же пришел сюда лечиться, так? А кто лечится от, к примеру, простуды, постоянно при этом думая о распространении вируса? Только идиоты, правильно. Зак таким не был.  
Ну, почти не был. Все-таки, любовь к натуральному, как кофе, коллеге по съемкам в список нормальных вещей не входило.  
— Мистер Куинто?  
Женщина, возникшая перед ним, сливалась с обстановкой. У нее даже волосы были того же песочного оттенка, что и обои в приемной. Она вся казалась прозрачно-бежевой с легкими очерками коричневого по контуру. Совершенно незаметный тип. Только глаза — карие, острые — выделялись на лице, притягивали к себе. Зак вздрогнул от неожиданности, но быстро очнулся, протянул женщине руку, молясь, чтоб она не была липкой и холодной от пота.  
— Доктор Тремер? — зачем-то спросил он, хотя и так было понятно, что это она.  
— Именно так, — улыбнулась та в ответ, указала на дверь в свой кабинет и предложила пройти. — Располагайтесь, где вам будет удобно. А я пока прервусь на кофе. Составите компанию?  
Зак и хотел бы, но чертов кофе у него, казалось, тек в жилах вместо крови, заполнял тело черной смолой. Он вежливо отказался и прошел в кабинет, а за его спиной доктор Тремер возбужденно поскуливала, делая первый глоток.  
Зак, как и все кофеманы, прекрасно ее понимал.  
Он стоял на пороге кабинета, не зная, какое место выбрать. Понятно, что садиться за стол психотерапевта было глупо, но кроме него там были еще три кресла, диван, необъятный, как Техас, и кушетка, вклинившаяся в сознание чертовым штампом из сериалов. На нее он и уселся в итоге.  
— Вижу, разговор у нас будет серьезным, — заметила вошедшая следом Тремер. — Это, уж простите, мой маленький тест на глубину проблемы. Те, кто выбирают кушетку, считают свою ситуацию очень тяжелой. Итак, Зак, что привело вас ко мне?  
Она присела рядом, поставила на низенький столик свою благоухавшую чашечку с кофе, закинула ногу на ногу и положила на колено планшет.  
— Рассказывайте.  
Зак, неловко поерзав по обивке, лег затылком на мягкий валик подлокотника, посмотрел на бежевые панели на потолке, вздохнул и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Я гей.  
— Это кризис самоидентификации или проблема лежит еще глубже? — деловито осведомилась Тремер.  
— Я гей, который влюбляется в натуралов.  
— И часто это с вами бывает?  
— Сейчас — в третий раз. Надеюсь, он же будет и последним.  
— Я вас поняла, — улыбнулась Тремер, и положенный Заку час медленно поплыл вперед, следуя за минутной стрелкой антикварных часов.

Все оказалось не так сложно, как Зак думал. На самом деле, ему просто хотелось выговориться, а где сделаешь это лучше, чем не в кабинете психотерапевта, лежа на мягкой кушетке, отмеряя ритм монолога под ход часов. Тремер только качала головой, угукала в нужных местах, писала что-то в своем планшете, а Зак рассказывал – от начала и до сегодня. Слова «конец» он не признавал, да и как было поставить точку в его неправильном отношении к Крису. Пусть это было болезненно, иногда невыносимо, но при этом с Крисом всегда было весело. И понятно.  
Зак ценил эти редкие моменты совпадения, редко с кем ему удавалось так запросто сложиться в целую картину. Подлый романтический голосок в душе каждый раз, когда они с Крисом говорили одно и то же в два голоса, попискивал, что это родственная душа, вторая половинка и прочую романтическую чушь. Это было даже ценно для Зака.  
Миссис Тремер слушала его рассказы, записывала, соглашалась или отрицала, и давала ему то, что было нужнее всего – внимание к чувствам. На каждой их встрече, каждую неделю Зак выговаривался наперед, зная, что его поймут и примут – пусть за деньги и профессионально. 

— Он провоцирует вас?  
— Я не думаю. Он просто такой. По жизни. С ним не поймешь, где «да», а где – «нет», и это привлекает. Не скучно. Да, с ним не скучно. У него еще нет понятия личного пространства.  
И тут Зак задумался, правда ли это. От Тремер не ускользнула короткая пауза в его рассказе.  
— Зак?  
— Нет, это не совсем так, — озарило Куинто. – Это…  
Он снова замолчал, вспоминая, как морщился Крис, когда ему приходилось оказываться рядом с незнакомыми людьми, как его бесили папарацци, как он, кривя губы, брал что-то из чужих рук. Еще вспомнилось, как, пока они еще не были знакомы, Крис старался держаться подальше от всех, и в том числе Зака, пока сам – или подсказал кто-то – не додумался, что так контакты не наладишь, да и работе слишком мешало. Это уже потом, после третьего месяца съемок, Крис показал, на что способен по-настоящему. Он с легкостью пил кофе из чашки Зака, мог уткнуться лбом ему в плечо и ржать, громко или тихонько подхихикивая, а Зак отдувался за обоих, стараясь держать лицо. Потом всплыло то, что Крис, признав своими два десятка человек на площадке, относился к ним по-человечески, а от остальных шарахался.  
— Очень интересно, — сказала Тремер, едва Зак рассказал ей все это, но по виду и голосу непонятно было, правда это или нет. И время их встречи истекло, поэтому ничего больше, кроме «До следующей недели, Закари», он не услышал.

То ли у Пайна была развита интуиция до немыслимых пределов, то ли сам Зак себе что-то вообразил, но Крис немного изменился. Они, кстати, мало общались на двоих после того случая с бутылкой виски и рассказом про ужасные понедельники, а тут вдруг Пайн предложил попить пива после съемок. Идти куда-то не хотелось, вокруг них и так каждый день была куча людей, поэтому решение отправиться к Крису было логичным.  
Зак в последнее время чувствовал себя Споком больше, чем сам Спок, и везде искал – а главное, находил, — логику. Крис сказал:  
— Давай без собак?  
А Зак, решив, что помощница выгуляет псов без него, согласился.  
Так они и оказались у Пайна при полном вооружении двумя бутылками виски и еще шестериком почему-то «Короны». Нелогичный Крис логично объяснил: «На догон», а Зак, посмеявшись про себя, не возразил.  
Через какие дебри они вырулили на продолжение темы с материнским психоанализом, Зак уже не помнил, но поймал себя в тот момент, когда сидел на полу у дивана, пьяно ворочая головой по подушкам и смеясь тому, как расплывался потолок. Крис, сидевший с другой стороны стола, подпирал рукой щеку и говорил о том, что очень любит маму, но она тогда была не права.  
— Что? – очнулся Зак, поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Пайна, но тот расплывался не хуже потолка, да и в голове шумело, и тихая обиженная речь была почти не слышна.  
— Я и говорю, — словно сам с собой, объяснил Крис. – Я же был ботаном, одним поводом больше, одним меньше – для того, чтоб тебя каждый день топили в унитазе, особых причин не нужно.  
— Тебя топили в унитазе? – встрепенулся Зак, но понял, что спрашивает не про то. – Ты был ботаном?  
— А то! — гордо ответил Пайн. – Еще каким! У меня были огромные очки и прыщи еще больше. Я был тощий и страшный.  
Зак знал, что улыбается по-пьяному глупо, но ничего не мог поделать. Крис сейчас был похож на мокрого котенка, обиженного жизнью и людьми, но точащего когти отмщения.  
— Не надо ржать, понял? – разозлился он. – Я бы на тебя посмотрел в семнадцать!  
Зак пожал плечами. Семнадцать, восемнадцать, двадцать восемь – какая разница. Он всегда был таким, не помнил, чтобы хоть немного менялся, и внешне, и внутренне. У него даже проблем с осознанием своей ориентации не было, он как-то родился с такой и жил дальше, зная, что любит парней. А Пайн, оказывается, успел покататься на русских горках подростковой жизни.  
— И она сказала, что с этим можно справиться, — снова понесло Пайна в неведомые дали. Зак уже не понимал, о чем он говорит, все проходило мимо, оставляя только картинку размякшего Криса, ставшего сейчас почему-то очень близким и обычным. Совсем не тем, кто еще три недели назад снял ладонь Зака со своего плеча, словно догадался, что лежит она там не просто так.  
— Крис, — перебил его Зак. Пайн поднял осоловелые глаза от пустого стакана и посмотрел на него, явно не видя. – У нас есть какие-то проблемы?  
— У нас? – удивился Крис. – В каком смысле?  
— В общении, — объяснил Зак. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Видимо, он попал не туда, куда целился. Крис тут же замкнулся, окаменел, да и взгляд его стал почти трезвым.  
— У нас нет никаких проблем, чувак. Все нормально. Но вот пить хватит.  
Зак обулся, пока Крис уносил пустые бутылки и стаканы, и прощание их было скомканным и почти невежливым.  
В прохладе ночи, едва Крис пожал ему руку и запер дверь, все случившееся казалось ненастоящим. О чем они говорили, что вспоминали и к чему пришли? Зак не помнил.

А через два дня, на приеме у Тремер, он услышал от нее совет, которому очень не хотелось следовать.  
— Возможно, вам лучше увеличить дистанцию с объектом вашего увлечения, — спокойно сказала она, даже не подозревая, что Зак, хотел и желавший избавиться от навязчивого чувства, не готов был так просто отойти от Криса и их общения, потому что только в это время чувствовал себя счастливым. – Попробуйте, Закари. Это может помочь.

Кто знает, как это должно было помочь, Заку вовсе не хотелось проверять, но пришлось, и его это убивало. Он постепенно увеличивал дистанцию между собой и Крисом, отходя на шаг дальше при каждом удобном случае. Теперь у них – как у семейной пары перед разводом или двух глупых подростков живущих в одной комнате, поделенной пополам белым скотчем, — появились точно определенные две чашки кофе, два отдельных расписания и две группы друзей, с которыми они общались. Зак забрал себе Зои, Саймона и гримершу Кейт, а Крис – Урбана и почему-то Ельчина, а еще парикмахершу Лорен. Джей Джея и Джона поделить не получилось, а прочая съемочная группа изображала массовку в этом разделе имущества, показывая, что на самом деле все не так плохо, как было. Салдана, конечно, просекла всю игру со второго хода, зажала Зака в углу и потребовала объяснить, какого хрена происходит, но Куинто пожал плечами, улыбнулся и ответил, что все в порядке.  
— Доктор Тремер не так хороша, как говорят? – с удушающей жалостью спросила Зои, которая была одной из тех, кто ее и рекомендовал. Зак постарался не выдать себя, улыбнулся снова – шире даже, чем мог его рот, и повторил:  
— Все в порядке.  
Глаза Зои, четко очерченные черными стрелками, метали молнии ему в спину, но Зак шел и не морщился – он терпеть не мог врать подруге.  
Но Провидение встало на его сторону. Съемки ожидаемо подошли к концу, и впереди оставалась только озвучка и пост-продакшен. Не встречаться с Крисом становилось все проще, совесть не грызла Зака из-за лжи Зои, а доктор Тремер с профессиональной гордостью встречала каждый его «успех».  
Зак не думал о Крисе уже три дня.  
Зак не дрочил на Криса уже неделю.  
Зак не смог вспомнить его второе имя спустя два месяца.  
Зак снова стал ходить в клубы, благо время позволяло, знакомился с новыми людьми, отдыхал, расслаблялся и не брезговал посещением чилл-аутов.  
Про то, что он дважды назвал своего неизвестного партнера другим именем, Зак психотерапевту не рассказал, да и сам решил не волноваться – оговорился, с кем не бывает.

— Как насчет классики, Закари? – спросила Тремер, едва пожав ему руку и пригласив присаживаться. Настроение у Зака было хорошим, кофе, выпитый перед приемом, вкусным, солнце светило, птицы пели, и жизнь, казалось, налаживалась. Поэтому он и ответил:  
— Я пробовал с женщиной, но не вышло.  
Доктор Тремер же не поддержала его шутку. Наоборот, преувеличенно серьезно посмотрела из-за дужки очков, нахмурилась и пояснила:  
— Я сейчас не об этом. На самом деле, мне интересно было бы узнать о вашей семье и детстве. Расскажите мне о родителях.  
Отличное настроение мгновенно улетучилось, Зак напрягся, а его врач тотчас же это заметила.  
— Закари?  
— Все нормально, — ответил он, но в висках тут же закололо, перед глазами потемнело, и пришлось надавить на глазные яблоки через веки, чтобы хоть немного прояснилось. – На самом деле, мне не сложно говорить об этом.  
Солгать получилось на отлично, но себе врать не получалось. Закари все еще было больно это вспоминать, детство, будто на части порванное смертью отца, вспомнилось с пугающей ясностью.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Тремер. – Какие у ваших родителей были отношения?  
— Замечательные.  
Заку пришлось откашляться, чтобы произнести это не севшим голосом. Тело все-таки немного предавало, поддавшись на тягучие и темные воспоминания.  
— Они очень любили друг друга.  
Слова выходили тяжеловесными, каменными, разрывали гортань своей неправильностью.  
— У нас была очень счастливая семья, я очень много помню: праздников, будней, даже поездку на плотину Гувера, хотя мне тогда было только пять. Отец умер чрез два года, мама больше не выходила замуж…  
Говорить получалось только коротко, отрывочно, будто ножницами разрезая плотную ткань слов. Доктор Тремер слушала отвлеченно-внимательно, помечала что-то в блокноте, а Закари продолжал:  
— Я не знаю, что еще можно сказать. Они были идеальной парой, но, видимо, именно поэтому им и пришлось пострадать больше всех. Вернее, маме. Любовь — это всегда боль.  
Он невесело усмехнулся и замолчал.  
— Закари, — серьезным тоном произнесла Тремер, разрушая возникшую тишину. – А вы не думали, что ваша привычка влюбляться в натуралов берет начало именно из детских воспоминаний? Вы видели, как страдала ваша мама после того, как была счастлива с вашим отцом. Вы говорите, что любовь – это боль, и ваша любовь к тем, кто не мог на нее ответить, только убеждает вас в этом.  
— К чему вы ведете?  
— К тому, Закари, что вы осознанно влюбляетесь в натуралов, потому что подсознательно не ждете от отношений ничего положительного. Вы ждете боли и получаете ее.  
— Вы намекаете, что я мазохист? – хмыкнул Зак, не желая вдумываться в слова доктора, потому что они неожиданно больно ранили.  
— В чем-то, наверное, да, — кивнула Тремер. – Могу только повторить свое мнение. Закари, вы ищете в отношениях боли, считая, что именно она сопутствует любви. Что, если вам не пытаться избавиться от тяжелой влюбленности, а сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы построить настоящие, крепкие – и абсолютно безболезненные отношения?  
— О чем вы? – тихо переспросил Зак, желая услышать даже не объяснение, а поддержку возникшей вдруг в его голове мысли о том, что Тремер права.  
— О том, что вам нужно познакомиться с гомосексуалом, подходящим под ваш вкус, и именно с ним попробовать выстроить настоящие отношения, в которых вы будете позитивно настроены и у которых будет будущее. Я не предлагаю вам немедленно искать партнера в гей-клубе и настаивать на том, что вам нужно срочно создать семью. Осмотритесь, отдохните, попробуйте посмотреть на ваше окружение – возможно, вы уже знакомы с тем, с кем будете по-настоящему счастливы. И тогда ваше чувство к коллеге прекратит существование – оно не будет подпитываться ожиданием боли. Вы поняли меня, Закари?  
— Даже слишком хорошо, доктор Тремер, — улыбнулся он. – Очень хорошо.

Совет был прекрасен, особенно в той его части, где говорилось про «отдохнуть» и «оглядеться». Зак верил в судьбу, и она ни разу не предавала его, от души помогая знаками и еле заметными символами, понятными лишь ему одному. К такому знаку Зак и отнес приглашение на «пикник на заднем дворе». И да, в случае Сета и Майка это можно было считать каламбуром.  
Майк пописывал сценарии для сериалов на кабельном, но жил мечтой написать настоящую пьесу, которая произведет фурор на Бродвее. Пока только одна его работа была поставлена независимым – да и захудалым, если говорить откровенно, — театром, который к Бродвею относился только адресом. Но даже это заставляло сердце Майка радостно сжиматься и предвкушать свой грядущий триумф.  
Сет же работал на NBC старшим помощником исполнительного продюсера, карьерных амбиций не имел и наслаждался тем, что было: гениальным бойфрендом, уютным небольшим домом, обеспеченным бытом и друзьями, к которым посчастливилось примкнуть и Куинто. А еще Сет просто по дружбе немного помог ему на кастинге в «Героев», и это Зак точно никогда не забудет.  
Вообще, Майк и Сет были идеальной гейской парой, со своими, не всегда безоблачными, но настоящими отношениями, собаками, одна из которых была сестрой Ноа, работой и заботами. Заку нравилось общаться с ними, наблюдать за перипетиями их жизни и размышлять о том, что он был бы не прочь жить так же.  
За последние четыре месяца к этим мыслям примешивались размышления о том, как это могло бы быть у них с Крисом, но благодаря терапии и месяцу разгульной жизни Зак уже не думал об этом.  
Единственное, что его занимало, это совет Тремер о поиске реального бойфренда.  
— Обрати внимание, — прошептал Сет ему на ухо, вручая запотевшую бутылку пива и указывая куда-то в сторону бассейна. Зак послушно повернулся туда и увидел чертовски симпатичного парня, еще совсем молодого, восторженного, явно приехавшего в Голливуд за большой мечтой.  
— Что я должен там увидеть? – также шепотом, играя в шпионов, как и Сет, спросил Зак.  
— Парня своей мечты? – рассмеялся тот, шлепнул его по плечу и пошел дальше, разнося пиво собиравшимся гостям.  
Мечты или нет, но парень точно был достоин пары минут, к тому же он смотрел на Зака, чуть ли не восторженно улыбаясь и забывая пить свое пиво. Зак, поиграв с ним пару минут в гляделки, нарочито спокойно и уверенно пересек задний двор, обошел бассейн и сел рядом с парнем на высокую бетонную тумбу, огораживающую двор.  
— Зак, — представился он.  
— Джо, — мигом ответил парень и тут же договорил: — Джонатан.  
— Как дела, Джонатан? – не сводя с него глаз, продолжал углубляться во флирт Зак.  
— Все лучше и лучше.  
Джонатан с готовностью отвечал Заку, улыбался, картинно встряхивал медовыми локонами, а Зак млел, отдаваясь теплу этого дня, хорошему настроению от чудесной компании, болтовне с красивым парнем. Он подумал вдруг, что, наверное, именно с таким и хорошо встречаться. Джонатан был открытым и веселым, податливым и наверняка нежным, а для Зака это было очень ценно.  
— Как ты познакомился с этими двумя? – спросил он, указав горлышком бутылки на стоявших в обнимку у бассейна Майка и Сета.  
— На кастингах, — улыбнулся Джо. – С Майком в Нью-Йорке, а с Сетом здесь. А потом оказалось, что они пара. Странное такое совпадение, да?  
— Очень, — поддержал Зак, понимая, что судьба снова послала ему шанс. Он не верил в совпадения, видя в них только то, что и должен был – подсказки. И сейчас что-то ему говорило о том, что Джонатан – не просто первый встречный парень, которому было бы неплохо засадить. Про него и думать-то так не хотелось. В первую очередь с Джоном хотелось быть рядом.  
Но и это не отменяло того, что этот вечер Джонатан провел в квартире Зака, а вернее, на его диване, с готовностью отвечая на поцелуй и подаваясь под гладившую живот ладонь. Да, Джонатан был настоящей находкой.  
Наутро, с аппетитом съедая кашу, которую Джон сварил, пока Зак был в душе, Куинто думал, что ничего в этой жизни не бывает просто так, и за мучения с Пайном небеса должны были его наградить. Вместе с этим Зак неожиданно понял, что весь прошлый день не вспоминал о Крисе, настолько оказался поглощен Джоном. Это не могло не радовать, и Зак почти ликовал до тех пор, пока не осознал, что именно сейчас думает о Крисе.  
Не стоило портить чудесное утро после чудесно проведенного вечера. Зак, аккуратно промокнув губы салфеткой, посмотрел на сидящего напротив Джонатана и спросил:  
— Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером?  
По довольной улыбке он понял, что все сделал правильно.

Как-то само собой получилось, что Джонатан переехал к Заку неделе на второй из знакомства и встреч. Просто однажды Зак понял, что в его шкафу есть пара полок, а на полочке у ванной не хватает еще одного стаканчика с зубной щеткой. Когда он предложил Джону жить вместе, тот пожал плечами, сказал «ОК», и на этом они разошлись по своим делам, абсолютно довольные собой и миром. Реакция Джона в очередной раз убедила Зака, что он все сделал правильно, и что судьба точно благоволит этим отношениям.  
Джонатан подходил ему как соль к мясу, как оливковое масло к свежему салату. Он равнодушно принял решение Зака не выходить из шкафа, и поделился своим – что его ориентация только его дело, и никому не нужно лезть в нее. Зак продолжал все реже появляться на студии, пост-продакшен завершался буквально на днях. Джон ходил на кастинги и понемногу выбирался из официантов в эпизодические актеры, а по вечерам участвовал в полу-самодеятельных постановках в парке. Все шло своим чередом, пока, наконец, не позвонили со студии и не объявили дату старта пресс-тура.

Ничто не предвещало рецидива, и Зак отправился в путь без страха. Джон не смог приехать в аэропорт, чтобы проводить, прислал вместо этого пошлую ммс – прямо из туалета на съемочной площадке. Зак ответил, набрав мгновенно вспотевшими пальцами «Я тоже тебя хочу», а потом неловко вздрогнул от удара в спину.  
— Спа-а-ать, — пробурчало что-то невнятным, действительно сонным голосом. Зак ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь бомжа, мало ли сумасшедших в Лос-Анджелесе, или набравшегося путешественника, перепутавшего его с кем-то. Но в реальности Заку не повезло.  
Он только в одном не ошибся – Пайн действительно выглядел как бродяга. Отросшие торчащие волосы, гнездом свивавшиеся надо лбом, делая его еще выше, борода, пусть и клочковатая, но уже длинная, белая футболка с дыркой по шву воротника и потасканные джинсы, — портрет героя двадцать первого века во всей красе. Крис поднял голову, темные очки сползли к кончику носа, а у Зака перед глазами оказался словарь синонимов с мелькающими в нем строчками.  
Попробуйте за половину минуты подобрать двадцать синонимов к слову «синий». У Зака получилось.  
Все недели и месяцы стараний пошли прахом. Едва Крис оказался с ним рядом, как Зак забыл обо всем, что советовала доктор Тремер. И это открытие угнетало. Автоматически нажав «Отправить», он опустил телефон в карман джинсов и повернулся к Крису.  
— Как дела? – спросил тот, отлипая от него и делая полшага назад.  
— Хорошо, — пожал Зак плечами. – Как твои?  
— Спать хочу, — снова зевая, ответил Пайн. – Хорошо, что лететь долго, хоть высплюсь.  
Зак удержался от того, чтобы не поинтересоваться, каким нужным делом Крис занимался всю ночь – или неделю, если верить его виду и состоянию.  
— Действительно, — отозвался он и первым шагнул к стойке регистрации.  
Судьба повернулась к нему задом. Все, от чего Зак бежал, оказалось рядом. Все, что он старался подавить или отпустить, вспыхнуло с новой силой.  
Кажется, это будет долгий тур.

Через проход сидели Зои и Джей Джей, и Зак отчаянно мечтал поменяться с ними, но его мысленный посыл не был услышан. Зои только пожала плечами, поболтала с Абрамсом, пока самолет шел на взлет, а потом, заткнув уши наушниками, выбрала наверняка что-то спокойное и уснула. Джей Джей пялился в экран ноутбука и был недоступен для любых видов связи, кроме связи с космосом. Клевавший носом весь путь до самолета Пайн попросил у стюардессы виски и одеяло, подложил под голову подушку и вырубился.  
Спустя минут двадцать Зак обнаружил, что подушка Крису уже не нужна, и тот с удовольствием сопит на его плече. В уголках губ скопилась белая пенка слюны, да и на уродливую бороду попало пару капель, а брезгливого Зака это даже не задело. Он сидел и смотрел на спящего Криса, думая, за что ему досталось это наказание. Тремер говорила о том, что Зак специально выбирает тех, кто причинит ему боль, и глядя на Пайна в этом можно было не сомневаться. Этот точно пройдет по твоим яйцам и не заметит.  
Но Зак смотрел на него и удивлялся неожиданной мягкости его лица: разгладившимся морщинкам, чуть подрагивающим ноздрям, неровности кожи с оспинками от выдавленных в юности прыщей. Точно, Крис же рассказывал, что был ботаном.  
Заку стало смешно, но вместо гламурного – и этим приличного – смешка, раздалось тихое хрюканье. Крис тут же поднял голову, захлопал длиннющими ресницами, прогнал муть из глаз и посмотрел на него.  
— Что? – хрипло спросил он.  
— Ничего, — ответил Зак.  
Крис посмотрел на него внимательно еще несколько секунд, будто желая пронзить настоящую причину веселья и волнуясь, не он ли ей стал. Но Зак был честен и открыт – он умел притворяться.  
Крис успокоился, зевнул, открывая рот, полный белоснежных вениров, громко и смачно, а потом поделился:  
— Курить хочу, пиздец какой-то.  
Зак тоже хотел, перелет до Сиднея был не близким, курить хотелось отчаянно, и даже третья никотиновая жвачка уже не помогала. Идея осенила светлую голову Пайна.  
— У нас же свой туалет, — прошептал он, косясь на стюардессу, о чем-то говорившую с их соседями через проход. – Пойдем туда.  
Не сказать, чтоб Зак был ошарашен, но удивлен был точно. Они с Крисом пялились друг на друга, и Пайн давил взглядом, требуя ответа.  
— Пошли, — решился Зак.  
Кабинка даже в бизнес-классе была небольшой, тем более, для двух парней. Крис прижался боком к Заку, поковырялся в кармане и вытащил…  
Презерватив.  
Против воли – фантазия не знает преград – Зак подумал сначала, что Крис пытается ему по-медвежьи намекнуть. К счастью, он не успел озвучить предательскую мысль. Крис распаковал резинку, вытащил ее, подул, превращая в сморщенную тряпку, растянул основание и ловко надел на датчик дыма.  
— Умно.  
— Учись, — хмыкнул Крис, достал из того же кармана сигареты и зажигалку, чиркнул ей и смачно затянулся. Зак, не спрашивая разрешения, достал из пачки еще одну, прикурил и выпустил струйку вверх, наслаждаясь горьким дымом маленького счастья.  
Они курили в полной тишине, изредка разрываемой глубокими выдохами, сизыми кудрями дыма и влажным звуком губ, облегающих фильтр. Зак, забывшись, засмотрелся на то, как Крис курит. Ощущение это оказалось забытым, потерянным под слоем правильных слов и мыслей, внушенных Заку доктором Тремер и им самим. Его сигарета бесцельно тлела между пальцев, тело, напоенное никотином, странно реагировало на близость и тепло Криса, все еще опасно близкого сейчас. Пайн же наслаждался каждой затяжкой, закрывал глаза и млел, пока огонек не дошел до самого фильтра и его пальцев. С видимым сожалением Крис затушил окурок под струей воды, выбросил его в унитаз и только тогда обернулся к Заку.  
— Ты все?  
Зак очнулся от наваждения, кивнул и тоже выбросил сигарету, даже не покурив толком. Гораздо больше его пьянил вид довольного и такого близкого сейчас Криса.  
Все его старания пошли прахом, истлев, как душистый табак в сигарете.  
Непрошенная мысль о том, что Тремер могла быть не права, преследовала его остаток полета. Он слушал, как сонно сопит Крис на его плече, и думал, что, быть может, выбрал его не из-за невозможности ответных чувств, а потому, что с ним просто было хорошо рядом? Впервые после терапии Зак задумался об этом и оказался совсем не рад этим мыслям.

Что-то случилось с Крисом за время их вынужденного расставания, Зак не верил, что перед ним все тот же человек. С Пайна словно броня сошла, он казался более открытым, веселым, смеялся над глупыми шутками журналистов, заигрывал с фанатами. Зак наблюдал за ним чуть издалека, боясь пока приблизиться – боясь себя. Он не верил глазам, видя этого нового изменившегося Пайна. Крис не то, что не избегал, он сам устраивал маленькие вечеринки, отмечая успех премьеры, таскался с Зои по магазинам, с Карлом и Джоном – по барам, подкалывал Зака на совместных интервью или общих тусовках. Зак и сам понемногу оттаивал, хоть и во многом против воли, поддавался очарованию, все меньше и меньше коря себя за это.  
И иногда забывал позвонить Джонатану. Тот и сам старался дергать его пореже – боялся помешать коротким минутам отдыха. Они договорились, что Зак будет звонить первым, а тот забывал.  
На смену Сиднею пришел Токио, а потом и Европа. К компании присоединился Саймон, внеся своеобразный колорит в их общение. В Берлин прилетел Антон, а за ним и Эрик. С увеличением их группы вечеринки приобретали все больший размах, клубы сдавались им один за одним, и однажды Зак обнаружил себя ржущим над какой-то шуткой, соль которой он понимал уже с трудом. Крис, сидевший рядом – он в последнее время все чаще садился рядом, толкал Зака плечом, привлекая внимание к своим словам или тому, что хотел показать, касался словно нечаянно, но на дольше, и Зак уже почти сдался, заново открылся ему. Они выползли из клуба, разбившись на группы: Зак и Крис поддерживали раздухарившегося Саймона, Карл и Эрик, изображая семейную пару, взяли Антона за руки. Мелкий прыгал через лужи, а потом обвисал, держась за их штатных здоровяков, и те просто понесли его. Недолго, правда, но посмеяться успели все. Зои, шедшая с Джоном, прыскала в ладошку, Саймон попытался удержаться за плечи Зака и Криса, чтобы показать этому русскому, что прыжки через лужи придумали в Англии, но и сами с трудом стоявшие на ногах Пайн и Куинто рухнули, едва Саймон решил поставить олимпийский рекорд.  
Они так и лежали под дождем, холодная вода заливалась за шиворот, брюки отвратительно промокли и липли к ногам, а им все казалось смешным. Кое как добравшись до отеля, они быстро разбежались по номерам – горячий душ был необходим им всем. Вымывшись, сбросив грязную мокрую одежду в корзину, и, наконец, согревшись, Зак сел на диван, баюкая в ладони бутылочку джина из мини-бара, и обмяк, ощущая себя до странности счастливым и цельным сейчас. Ощущение хорошо сделанной работы, отдыха в отличной компании тех, кто уже стал ему настоящими товарищами, и удовлетворения от целого мира обволокло его, словно облако.  
И именно этот момент выбрал Крис, чтобы ворваться к нему в номер.  
— Ты что, никого не боишься? – удивился он, открывая незапертую после прихода Заком дверь. Тот и сам удивился, потому что раньше не замечал за собой такого, но вместо ответа просто пожал плечами. Ему все было лень. Крис уселся рядом, звонко ударил донышком своей бутылочки – мартини, что за выбор? – по бутылке Зака, откинулся на диване и щедро отхлебнул. – Хорошо.  
Зак кивнул, но тоже лениво. Согревшееся снаружи и изнутри тело плохо слушалось, сладкая вялость забралась уже под кожу, впитывалась в кости, а палящий после горячего душа теплом Крис только усиливал это ощущение.  
— Хорошо, — повторил он.  
Зак, перекатив голову, которую откинул на спинку дивана, посмотрел на него, удивляясь сбитой картинке. Даже в повернутом виде Крис правда выглядел довольным и счастливым.  
— Что с тобой случилось? – спросил Зак, понимая, что ему действительно хочется узнать причину такого изменения в Пайне.  
— Ты о чем? – искренне удивился тот.  
— О тебе, — пояснил Зак. – Ты не такой.  
— О, — удивился Крис. – А какой?  
Он тоже запрокинул голову, повернул ее к Заку, и теперь они лежали, как два обмякших после дождя листа на траве, и смотрели друг на друга – без прошлой осторожной отстраненности.  
— Не знаю. Другой.  
— Вводных данных недостаточно, — фыркнул от смеха Крис. – Уточните запрос.  
— Не знаю. Ты изменился, — настаивал Зак. – Как будто тебя из тюрьмы выпустили.  
Крис мигом погрустнел.  
— Ясно, — кивнул он, понимая, о чем Зак говорит. – Долгая история.  
— Ночь тоже долгая.  
Крис, наверное, в его глазах увидел и интерес, и готовность выяснять причину своих перемен, понял, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
— Я у родителей был, — признался он. – Как раз перед отъездом. И мама вдруг решила вспомнить наши детские посиделки с психоанализом.  
— Что? – совершенно искренне удивился Зак. – Тебе с детства проводили психологические сеансы?  
— Издержки профессии, — отмахнулся тот. – Отец таскал на съемки, мама тренировалась в теории Юнга. Хорошо, что у меня в семье циркачей не было, а то пришлось бы и по канату ходить.  
Мартини в его бутылке словно на жаре истаял, и Крис, не стесняясь, залез в мини-бар Зака, вытаскивая еще одну порцию.  
— Я ведь тебе рассказывал, почему ты удивляешься?  
Зак честно не помнил такого, о чем и поспешил сказать.  
— Ну ты и козел, — засмеялся Крис. – Я же тебе еще на съемках признался!  
Зак, напрягшись, вспомнил тот вечер, когда Крис рассказывал что-то про свое ботанское юношество, но воспоминания были обрывочными, наслаивались друг на друга и на то, что тогда Зак переживал свой очередной кризис влюбленности, боясь перейти тонкую грань их с Крисом дружбы. И с чего тот разговор начался, он не мог вспомнить даже под дулом пистолета.  
— Про то, что был ботаном? – уточнил Зак, пытаясь разобраться в воспоминаниях.  
— Ботаном, ага, — Крис смотрел на него с недоверием, будто подставы ожидал или насмешки. – Ты не помнишь?  
— Нет, — с сожалением признался Зак.  
— Ну, — чуть покривился Крис, — тогда и не вспоминай.  
Он дружески похлопал его по плечу, допил мартини и замолчал, уставившись в потолок.  
— Продолжай, — толкнул его в ответ Зак. – Что дальше было? Маме пришлось смириться с твоей ботанской сущностью?  
Крис снова обернулся к нему, глаза у него – чуть пьяные и косящие, — потемнели и расширились, словно Крис все еще никак не мог поверить в то, что Зак ничего не помнит. Или просто идиот.  
— Да, — невесело хмыкнул Крис, не сводя с него глаз. – Именно с ней. В общем, не важно. Один умный человек показал мне, что мамина терапия в этом мире не единственная. Теперь учусь принимать себя таким, какой я есть.  
Зак чуть не подавился вдохом. Если он правильно понял, то…  
— Ладно, я спать, — Крис демонстративно зевнул и поднялся. – До завтра.  
Зак смотрел, как за ним захлопнулась дверь, и все еще пытался осознать то, о чем намекнул Пайн.

После этого вечера, казалось, ничего не изменилось, и только Зак заметил, что Крис снова замкнулся. Это было незаметно для остальных, но не для Зака, который без ложной скромности мог назвать себя спецом по Пайну. Полшага назад, чуть напряженная поза, улыбка только губами, неискренний, но громкий смех – малейшие признаки, которые Зак давно распознал и классифицировал, и все они говорили только о том, что у Криса с ним снова проблемы. Едва Зак двигался навстречу, как Крис отступал, вежливо улыбаясь, и их танго могло длиться и длиться, не приводя к результатам, пока пресс-тур – неожиданно для увлекшегося Зака – не закончился. А это значило, что пора возвращаться домой, к Джону, к Ноа и доктору Тремер.

Удивительно, но дома Зака никто не ждал. Едва бросив у двери сумку и прислонив к стене чемодан, он прошел внутрь, но даже собаки не было. Как и Джона. Слой пыли, ровным, хоть и тонким слоем, устилавший поверхности, без слов рассказал Заку, что здесь уже давно никого не было.  
— Привет, — коротко сказал он, едва два длинных гудка прервались привычным «Алло» Джона. – А где ты?  
Джон закричал в трубку – радовался, Зак почти наяву видел, как он подпрыгивает, и улыбнулся, слушая ставший родным голос. Джон болтал что-то о съемках, о том, что он совсем потерялся и все забыл, и что он сейчас – вот прямо сразу после еще восемнадцати дублей – приедет домой и они отметят Заков приезд.  
— А где Ноа? – прервал его радость Зак. – Я же просил присматривать самому!  
Джон оправдывался тем, что у него не было времени – он буквально ночевал на работе, и издеваться над собакой бы не смог, поэтому отдал ее в гостиницу до приезда хозяина. Снова прервав его, Зак потребовал адрес, а потом и вовсе положил трубку.  
Уже за рулем, послушно поворачивая на дорогу, указанную навигатором, он ругал себя за эту злость. По сути, Джон был прав, и ругать его за беспокойство о собаке было глупо. А потом, когда Зак понял, в чем могла быть истинная причина его злости, он сжал руль до боли в пальцах и отчаянно захотел побиться лбом о какую-нибудь крепкую кирпичную стену.  
То, что он мог сорваться на Джона из-за того, что снова был близок к Крису, показалось ему отвратительным.

Только Тремер не менялась со временем, как и ее бежево-песочный кабинет. Зак снова лежал на кушетке, считал плитки на потолке и рассказывал о своем рецидиве и ссоре с Джонатаном. Доктор Тремер слушала внимательно, даже записей не делала и в этот раз не дала никакого совета. Только «В любых отношениях бывают кризисы, Закари. С ними можно справиться».  
И Зак был согласен, что можно. Только понимал, что ему не хотелось. Этот месяц с Крисом, оттаявшим хотя бы чуть-чуть и в чем-то приоткрывшимся, стал для него почти медовым. Зак не понимал, как сможет с этим справиться теперь, когда рецидив разрушил его тщательно выстроенную заново душу изнутри.  
Он вышел из кабинета, растирая ладонями горящие щеки. Внутри все пересохло, отчаянно хотелось воды, и кулер, стоявший в углу приемной, показался живительным оазисом в пустыне его жизни. Зак даже не видел, что на диване, где еще недавно ожидал первого приема он сам, кто-то сидит. Пока этот кто-то не спросил в отчаянном изумлении:  
— Зак?  
Это показалось глупой насмешкой судьбы, до этого бывшей очень благосклонной к нему. Зак обернулся и увидел вставшего с дивана Криса, такого же ошарашенного, как и он сам. Зак задал такой простой в своей глупости вопрос – но у него мелькнула догадка, которую срочно требовалось разрешить.  
— Зои?  
Крис кивнул. В этот момент вышла доктор Тремер, пожала Крису руку и внимательно посмотрела на Зака, все такого же пунцового и удивленного. Зак тоже смотрел на нее, желая, чтобы его состояние не выдало проницательной женщине истинную причину его посещений. Но, кажется, она и так все поняла. Это Зака не удивило.  
Нечаянные и верные догадки приходят только тем, кто знает ситуацию изнутри. И то, что Крис тоже ходил к Тремер, дало пищу для размышлений.  
Может, и у него тоже есть какая-то тайна?  
Покопаться в своих подозрениях Заку не удалось. Крис, напоследок обернувшись, неловко махнул ему рукой и вошел в кабинет. Тяжелая дверь закрылась за ним, отсекая Зака и от этой части пайновской жизни.

Что-то невысказанное, недопонятое и горькое встало перед Заком. Он все вспоминал, о чем Крис пытался рассказать ему и в тот вечер, когда потолок его дома плыл перед взглядом Зака, и тогда в номере, где Зак так отчаянно протупил какую-то возможность. Желание выяснить все, разобраться до конца разъедало разум каплями серной кислоты, он почти наяву чувствовал, как дымится мозг, и смска, набранная непослушными пальцами, не показалась верхом глупости, как могла бы.  
Просто встретиться и поболтать. Как друзья, ок?  
А Крис зачем-то согласился. Может быть, просто не понимал, что Зак не просто так зовет его выпить, ведь случиться могло всякое. Даже Пайн и Куинто, встречающиеся в неформальной обстановке – как друзья.  
В выбранной ими кафешке было людно. Вечер пятницы в Лос-Анджелесе – это не вечеринка глухонемых интровертов, и мысль перебраться куда-нибудь, где потише, пришла сама собой.  
Дома у Закари был Джонатан, поэтому они сразу решили, что пойдут к Крису. Тот задавал по дороге вопросы, насколько у Зака все серьезно, улыбался, слушая, как Зак пытается одновременно рассказать тому, в кого влюблен, про бойфренда, и остаться честным перед собой. Джон ведь точно не был перед ним виноват. Зак, вспоминая свои ощущения после посещения Тремер, уже не мог балансировать на грани правды, и разговор угас сам собой, а новых тем не находилось. Выбор выпивки превратился в настоящее спасение, и Крис, болтая о преимуществах односолодового, успел купить пару бутылок им на вечер, а заодно пополнил и свой бар. Зак не протестовал. Ему было не до этого.  
Крис снова снял броню, сам тянулся к нему, и Зак оттаял тоже. Их болтовня про виски перетекла в обсуждение пробок, оккупирующих город даже ночью, потом – в разговор о погоде, неожиданно – о клубах. У Пайна они оказались уже снова чуть ли не лучшими друзьями, и первые две порции под разговоры о новых ролях и кассе их общего фильма пробежали в считанные секунды.  
А потом Зак все-таки спросил и даже не удивился, когда Крис снова замкнулся.

Черт-черт-черт! Зак уже устал долбиться голыми кулаками в ощетинившуюся железными штыками стену пайновских комплексов. Он не чувствовал в себе сил ее пробить, но желание, сводящее с ума желание понять и выцепить то, что не давало ему покоя, придавало решимости. Крис молчал, но и Зак не сдавался, смотрел на него и взглядом требовал ответа.  
«Просто скажи мне!»  
«Не мучай меня!»  
«Я хочу понять, что стоит между нами!»  
Зак бессильно сжимал кулаки, глядя на то, как мнется Крис, не отвечая на прямо поставленный вопрос. Еще чуть-чуть, и Зак бы взорвался, разнеся в труху себя, Криса, город и весь мир. Волнами исходящая от него злость и нетерпение все-таки прорвали плотину.  
Крис заговорил.  
И с каждым его словом Зак чувствовал, как холодеют руки, а ноги дрожат так, словно он в пять лет испугался десятилетнего хулигана. Крис говорил, а Зак молчал, впитывая его слова как губка. Крис открывался, а Зак ругал себя за то, что не смог понять его раньше.  
— Когда мне было лет пятнадцать, я сказал маме, что мне понравился мальчик. Он был на год старше, играл в школьной команде в баскетбол, а я тоже просился туда и попросил маму подписать разрешение. Это было странно, даже я понимал, потому что до этого ни разу не проявлял любви к спорту. Она долго допытывалась о причинах такого внезапного желания, и я сознался. Знаешь, до пятнадцати лет я свято верил в то, что родители могут быть друзьями. А оказалось, что не могут.  
Он побурлил виски и проглотил его, смачивая высохшее горло. Зак молчал и слушал.  
— Твоя мама нормально отнеслась к тому, что ты гей?  
Зак был озадачен, но ответил честно:  
— Да. Я даже не задумывался о том, что она не поймет.  
— Повезло, — невесело хмыкнул Крис. – А моя подумала, что это переходный возраст, подростковый бунт, эксперименты с сексуальностью, а значит, все легко лечится терапией. Она не со зла, я прекрасно понимаю, только… Только она оказалась настолько талантливой, что все дальнейшие «поиски себя» у меня превратились в пшик. Как будто блок вставал в голове каждый раз, когда у меня просыпалось что-то такое. Понимаешь?  
Зак искренне не понимал. Он слушал Криса, сопереживал ему, но все равно на периферии сознания думал о несбыточном. Не могло быть такого, чтоб на его мысленные мольбы судьба ответила вот так.  
— Хорошо, что не понимаешь. И сам такого не испытал. Она ведь не просто разговаривала со мной и пыталась переубедить. Она меня, — Крис выдержал драматическую паузу, — лечила! И вылечила настолько, что я и посмотреть боялся на парней. Вообще, это даже хорошо – для карьеры, понимаешь? Мой агент жутко разозлился, что ты прошел кастинг. Сам ведь знаешь, никто ни о чем не говорит, зато все всё знают. Вот и про тебя знали. И все водили вокруг меня хороводы, убеждая, чтоб я не поддавался.  
Крис рассмеялся, вполне искренно, а Зак разозлился. На всю эту кодлу идиотов, лезущих в его постель и жизнь, на то, что от него уже предостерегают возможных коллег, просто на то, что кто-то посмел вмешаться в их с Крисом отношения. Крис заметил его состояние, успокаивающе положил руку ему на ладонь, но Зак уже вышел из себя. Он вскочил с дивана, обошел комнату по периметру, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, отчаянно мечтая что-то разбить. Осознание того, что у него мог бы быть шанс, если бы его не уничтожили на корню и мать Криса, и его окружение, состоявшее, оказывается, из долбаных фриков-гомофобов, распаляло ярость до такой степени, что он переставал себя контролировать. Крис, пропитавшись его чувствами сейчас, тоже поднялся, но стоял неподвижно, просто смотря вслед нервно шагающему по комнате Заку.  
— Только поздно, — огорошил Пайн, и Зак, запнувшись за край ковра, замер. – Хоть ты тоже козел, знаешь? Я ведь тебе почти признался, а ты все прослушал! И вечно ошивался рядом, забывая про личное пространство. Я думал, что с ума сойду от всего этого. У меня голова разрывалась на части! Я каждую ночь засыпал только под снотворным, потому что у меня начинались явные проблемы с телом. Я даже подрочить на тебя спокойно не мог, потому что мамины «разговорчики» так и стояли в башке блоком, и ничего не получалось. Я спятить мог!  
Крис уже и сам не замечал, как кричит. В вырезе его рубашки с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами заблестел пот. Зак же все никак не мог двинуться с места, смотрел на Криса, некрасиво открыв рот.  
— И я все думал, почему ты не начинаешь? Меня ведь так успешно убеждали, что ты это сделаешь, что не пропустишь меня. А ты молчал и дружил. Дружил, Куинто, ты понимаешь? А мне было нужно, чтобы начал ты, потому что я бы не смог. И меня бесило, что ты трогал меня, потому что на этом все и заканчивалось. Я чуть не спятил! — в запале Крис даже не понимал, что повторяется.  
— А потом? – тихо спросил Зак, боясь услышать ответ. Эти минуты откровенности ранили его все сильнее, твердили, какой он слепой мудак, которому важнее было пожалеть себя вместо того, чтобы посмотреть вокруг пристальнее. Он понимал, что чувствовал Крис, понимал очень хорошо, потому что и сам чувствовал то же.  
— А потом Зои посоветовала Тремер, я сходил пару раз, хоть и не верил особо, а вышло, что у нее получилось поддеть блок. Как раз перед туром.  
Заку было трудно дышать. Лавина из перемешанных мыслей, переживаний, сожалений и злости обрушилась на него.  
— Но я все равно ждал, когда ты сделаешь что-то. Потому что думал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ведь так?  
Зак мог только кивнуть, хоть и подумал было, что ослышался. Потому что такого не бывает – в его мире такого не могло быть никогда.  
— Но я опять все испортил, да?  
Теперь очередь соглашаться была у Криса.  
— И сейчас уже поздно исправлять? – спросил Зак наудачу.  
— Не знаю.  
Принять решение мешала злость на себя самого – не понял, не услышал, не почувствовал, хотя мнил себя едва ли не экспертом по малейшим нюансам настроения Криса. И сейчас этот Крис, злой, рассерженный его, Заковым, идиотизмом вкупе с недогадливостью, смотрел на него, полыхая, а у самого Зака опускались руки. Что он сделает, если Зак все-таки шагнет навстречу?

Вот же оно, то самое, желанное, от которого не получалось избавиться, вытащить из головы, вытравить из тела, — вот оно, только протяни руку и возьми. И вся жизнь, которую уже успел построить по глупым людским правилам, по советам, не попавшим в цель, по комплексам, которые успел взрастить в себе, рушилась, треща по швам, скрипя арматурой и осыпаясь битым кирпичом, царапала по лицу, била по плечам. Зак, чувствуя, что слабеет от недостатка воздуха, от того, как злость и понимание душат за горло, отошел и оперся на подоконник, не видя, что происходит за окном. Он тер глаза так, что они заболели, массировал виски, в которых кололо болью, а Крис просто стоял за его спиной и смотрел.  
Ждал.  
Только Заку нечего было сказать.  
Как признаться, что ты – идиот? Что ты настолько был уверен в отрицательном ответе, что приписал его тому, кто готов был согласиться? Что ты не желал слушать никого и ничего, кроме собственных убеждений и ненависти к себе?  
Потому что только этим и можно было объяснить, почему он просмотрел, прослушал все то, о чем Крис говорил ему больше года.  
Зак зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать колючие слезы, вспоминал все, что говорила доктор Тремер:  
«Вы ждете от любви только боли».  
«Вы не можете позволить себе стать счастливым».  
Все именно так. Он не мог. Он придумывал за Криса ответы на незаданные вопросы, решал за него в то время, когда все было совершенно иначе.  
Идиот.  
— И что сейчас делать? Что мы будем делать?  
Крис молчал, но Зак, чуть обернувшись, видел, как он нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки.  
— Крис?  
— Понятия не имею, — откликнулся тот голосом глухим настолько, будто кричал сам в себя.  
Зак обернулся, но снова оперся на подоконник. Руки подло дрожали и пришлось спрятать их подмышками. Он все еще не мог поднять голову и посмотреть на Криса, который стоял, не двигаясь, всего в паре шагов от него.  
Один маленький шаг для человека – и один огромный прыжок для человечества.  
Зак уже не мог мыслить мелкими категориями. Для него все именно так и выглядело. Гигантомания в одной отдельно взятой голове.  
Зажмурившись и отдышавшись, чтобы дыхание не подводило, Зак посмотрел на Криса, отмер и шагнул к нему. Если это была не шутка подсознания, то он точно заметил в глазах Криса такую же жажду и такое же ожидание. Даже страх перед тем, что могло случиться, у них стал общим. Это было одновременно просто и сложно для Зака: взять ответственность на себя, подойти, протянуть руку, положить Крису на плечо и заставить посмотреть себе в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Крис горел, румянец неровными кляксами расползался по лицу и шее, сползал на грудь, пятна были видны в вырезе расстегнутой рубашки. Зак облизывал каждое пятно взглядом, скользил им по лицу Криса и трогал, сжимал плечо через одежду, словно боясь сделать еще один маленький – и такой бесконечный – шаг навстречу.  
Внутри него орали сирены, тело жило отдельно, сознание кричало «Давай же, останови меня. Останови меня, черт тебя побери!», подчиняясь не до конца уничтоженным комплексам, но Крис не сделал этого. Наоборот, он тоже протянул руку, положил ладонь Заку на затылок и потянул к себе.  
— Прости меня, — пробормотал Зак, утыкаясь ему в висок, касаясь краешками губ уха. – Прости меня.  
— Потом, — пообещал Крис, и невозможно было его винить. Сложно прощать слепоту и невнимание от того, от кого их больше всего ждешь. Зак понимал это и верил, что у Криса получится, что он простит его, если хорошо постараться.  
Именно так Зак и хотел сделать.  
Провести губами по щеке было сложно, Зак заставлял себя делать это, отчаянно напоминая, что это – не сон и не фантазия, что все происходит на самом деле, и он обнимает Криса, трогает его, а тот отвечает, пусть пока сдержанно и опасливо. У Криса были сухие губы – месть за постоянное облизывание, подсохшая корочка царапала рот Зака, но он все равно целовал его, пытаясь вот так, без слов рассказать о том, что он чувствует.  
Так хотелось дать понять Крису, что Заку стыдно и муторно, что он хочет его – всегда хотел, едва увидев в первый раз, — что он уже преодолел этап обычного желания, которое превратилось в настоящую влюбленность и грозило перерасти в любовь. Ее было нужно только подкормить – согласием, и Крис разрешал ему это сейчас.  
Так глупо – доказывать чувства телом, но у Зака не было больше карт в рукаве. Крис не поверил бы оправданиям и признаниям, и был бы прав, поэтому оставалось только одно. Проще было дать почувствовать то, что Зак испытывал к нему, и то, как от него разило возбуждением, могло доказать все без слов. Поцелуй все длился и длился, они царапали друг друга уже жесткой вечерней щетиной, но все равно не могли остановиться. Зак держал лицо Криса в ладонях, сжимал его почти до боли, и все никак не мог отодвинуться от него. Они прижимались все теснее, Зак, ругая себя за это, застонал, едва бедро Криса оказалось полувжатым между его ног, и член, становившийся все крепче, стянуло грубой тканью.  
— Джинсов твоего размера не было? – прохрипел в поцелуй Крис, и Зак едва понял смысл его слов. – Серьезно, даже голым ты был бы больше одет.  
Зак коротко рыкнул, не находя в себе силы для ответа, провел руками по спине Криса вниз, удобно положил ладони ему на ягодицы и сжал, чувствуя их упругость. Он причинял Крису боль неосторожными движениями, потому что вкладывал в них всю силу, которая забурлила, едва он смог осознать Криса рядом, и Зак продолжал сжимать, мять, тискать его, чтобы понять, насколько все реально. Крис пытался отодвинуться, но зря, ничего не выходило, и он сдался, позволил Заку трогать себя везде.  
Именно это Куинто и отрезвило. Он отодвинулся, хоть все еще вжимался в Криса пахом, посмотрел на него, эгоистично наслаждаясь таким несуразным сейчас видом. Крис был растрепан, румян, глаза помутнели, а губы были все еще приоткрыты и горячо зацелованы, обжигали взгляд яркой краснотой.  
Зак и хотел бы спросить, что им делать сейчас, когда все, что было не сказано, превратилось во вполне осязаемые действия. Но Крис не смог бы ответить. Он ждал решения Зака, и тот был уверен, какого именно, а сказать об этом было выше его сил. Осторожность, все еще подпитываемая осознанием невозможности происходящего, стояла в горле комом, и они с Крисом снова пялились друг на друга, как два голодавших немых перед витриной булочной.  
— Я не знаю, — признался Зак, — что делать.  
— Я у тебя первый? – хмыкнул Крис. – Ну, обещаю, что буду нежным.  
Вместо ответа Зак сильнее сжал его задницу, заставляя Криса поморщиться.  
— Я не шучу. Я понятия не имею, что с тобой делать. Даже представить не мог, что все так… Получится.  
— И поэтому оставил весь джентльменский набор дома?  
— Крис, — неожиданно серьезно спросил Зак. – Давай определимся сразу. Я хочу тебя трахнуть, прямо сейчас и потом еще лет двести, с перерывами на еду и душ. Но я боюсь, потому что все еще не верю в то, что происходит.  
Честность всегда дает самые сладкие плоды. Крис немедленно улыбнулся, едва услышав это, и улыбка его была смущенной, но ободряющей.  
— Начни с начала, а закончим концом. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Отсосать тебе, — признался Зак. – Отсосать тебе и трахнуть, сначала пальцами, а потом – по-настоящему. Да, именно в таком порядке.  
— Вперед, ковбой, — хмыкнул Крис, снова прижимаясь к нему и проводя носом за ухом. Его дыхание остывало на коже Зака капельками пота, дразнило и обещало, и легкая дрожь, прошедшая по телу, не осталась незамеченной Пайном.  
— Потом не жалуйся, — предупредил он, снова обретая землю под ногами. Мир обрел привычную устойчивость, сознание – обычную уверенность, все становилось как прежде. И то, что Зак планировал сделать с Крисом, тоже было знакомо.  
Во всем, кроме того, что Зак собирался трахнуть именно Криса.

Член Пайна – чертово совершенство, но и его бывает много. Зак чувствовал, как натягиваются уголки губ, когда он брал особо глубоко, как толстый, казавшийся нереально большим, ствол растягивает губы едва ли не до появления трещин. Но все это было ничтожно по сравнению с тем, какой кайф Зак получал. Крис растекся по дивану, ноги его попрощались друг с другом всерьез и надолго, и Зак пристроился между ними. Левой рукой он сжимал член, направляя его и удерживая так, чтобы было удобно сосать, а правой растягивал резинку трусов, чудом оставшихся у Криса на ноге. Джинсы были выброшены куда-то, казалось, на Аляску, черта с два бы они нашли их без поисковых собак, а вот белье осталось. И теперь Зак, едва скосив глаза, мог видеть, как остаются на ноге Пайна красные следы от натянувшейся ткани. Зак проводил кончиками пальцев по щиколотке, темно-русые волоски щекотно поднимались, подчиняясь его движениям, а Крис закусывал нижнюю губу, когда от его ног вверх шла легкая дрожь.  
Член плотно распирал рот, чуть вздрагивал в ответ на дрожь Криса, головка скользила по нёбу в горло, вглубь, где было мокро и жарко, и Зака уже самого вело. Он оставил в покое ногу Криса, сжал свой член через джинсы, а потом просто положил ладонь поверх него, прижимая к бедру. Заку тоже становилось жарко, пот тек по затылку и шее, волосы слиплись в острые колючки, но Крис продолжал расчесывать их пальцами, гладя Зака как кота.  
Из-за члена в горле не хватало дыхания, Зак едва не давился — успел отвыкнуть от больших размеров, но останавливаться не хотелось. Зак выпустил изо рта член, и тот мокро шлепнул Криса по животу, оставив блестящий след, а потом тяжело лег на бедро. Зак приподнял его, открывая напрягшуюся, плотную мошонку, вылизал ее, а Крис напрягся.  
— Что? — очнулся Зак. Все происходящее снова показалось миражом, он почти успел испугаться, когда Крис, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть собственной слабости, поднял ноги и согнул их, для верности придержав руками под коленями. — Ох, мать твою.  
Крис продолжал молчать, даже глаз не открыл, но из-за неудобной позы сполз вниз по сиденью так, что ступни едва удерживались на диванной подушке пятками. Зак, все еще стоявший рядом с ним на коленях, тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну.  
Крис сейчас был открыт настолько, что стыдно становилось даже Заку. Между разведенных ног тяжело лежала мошонка, член был прижат бедром к животу. Между ягодиц темнела лунка ануса, и Зак, облизнув палец, провел по ней, неглубоко втискивая внутрь.  
— Ты ведь уже делал так? — горло охрипло после минета, слова получались тягучими и невнятными, прокатывались по телу искрами. Крис кивнул. Зак снова перевел дыхание. Странным было ощущение того, к чему он готовился. Мысль о Крисе, растягивавшем себя во время мастурбаций или просто так — едва осознав, что именно привлекает их в сексе, все пытаются попробовать испытать это давление в заднице, и пальцы еще не самое странное, что туда можно засунуть, — оказывали странное действие.  
Крис наверняка валялся в кровати, сбив одеяло к ногам, раскидывал широко ноги, но так было неудобно тянуться к заднице, поэтому он переворачивался чуть на бок, правой рукой держал член, а левой гладил себя между ягодиц, тыкался внутрь насухую или по слюне.  
Заку пришлось снова сжать член, настолько сильно отозвалась в нем эта догадка. Стояк был почти болезненным, одежда мешала, липла к телу, пропитавшись потом, и Зак, усевшись на пол, стащил майку, расстегнул джинсы. Стаскивать их с себя было сложно. И без того тесные, они облепили ноги второй кожей, стягивались почти со скрипом. Крис смотрел на его безнадежные старания сверху и вздыхал.  
— Попробуй разрезать, — посоветовал он, но в его голосе не было и намека на шутку. Зак, для удобства плюхнувшийся на зад, задрал ноги, стаскивая джинсы, и посмотрел на Криса. А тот, казалось, не шутил. Чертыхаясь от зуда, который вызывал в нем вид все еще ждущего Криса, Зак выпутался из паутины тряпок, снова встал на колени, словно возносил Крису мольбу, будто странному древнему богу, и провел языком от его мошонки вниз. Промежность у Криса была аккуратная, коротко подстриженная, и волоски, задираясь, щекотали Заку язык. Но это не было неприятно, наоборот, покалывало, будто пузырьки минералки во рту. Крис же, застонав, едва Зак довел языком до копчика, дернулся, съезжая по дивану еще ниже, пятки его соскользнули с края и больно впечатались в плечи Зака и там остались.  
Зак держал Криса за бедра, зарывался между ними лицом, вылизывая, дразня и посасывая то мошонку, то анус, проводил краещками зубов по тонкой чувствительной коже паха, вырывая становившиеся все громче стоны и странные хриплые звуки – словно из Криса рывками выбивали воздух. Пайн же, кажется, совершенно опьянел, шлепал губами, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, не мог открыть глаз и все сильнее краснел. Зак сцедил на пальцы слюну, снова обвел ими анус Криса и, зная, что он выдержит, ввел сразу два пальца, лизнул вокруг, подразнивая натянувшуюся кожу. Крис застонал что-то сквозь крепко сжатые губы, схватился за член и начал дрочить, уже не понимая, что он делает. Зак водил языком вокруг ануса, продолжая трахать его пальцами, и не мешал, даже когда увидел, что Крис сжался, закаменел, а мошонка подтянулась к основанию члена.  
— Извини, — прохрипел Крис на выдохе, еще раз провел кулаком вокруг головки и кончил, густо заляпывая себе пальцы, грудь и живот. Зак увидел каплю даже на подбородке, подтянулся и слизнул ее, вырвав у Криса замученный вздох.  
После этого Пайн молчал, обмякая на диване, его ноги на плечах Зака стали тяжелыми, и он опустил их на пол. Крис полулежал, пока Зак языком собирал с его тела капли спермы, даже глаз не открыл. Казалось, что он лишился костей и нервных окончаний или обессилел настолько, что был не в состоянии отпустить едкую шпильку.  
— Хэй, ты жив?  
Зак поднял его голову, заставил открыть глаза – мутные, чуть косящие. Крис с трудом фокусировал на нем взгляд, но Зак верил в него — Пайн точно не оставит такое без комментария.  
— Охренеть, — не подвел тот, пусть коротко, но емко. Зак пожал плечами, даже не стараясь скрыть ликование. Да, он хорош, кто бы спорил. – Но я больше не смогу.  
Как будто это было непонятно. Зак и без этого думал, что для первого раза ему хватило. Только в одном было неудобно – сам Зак еще не кончил. Крис, казалось, этого даже не замечал, хотя видел лицо Зака перед собой, а оно точно ничего не скрывало.  
Куинто, осторожно потянув, уложил его боком на диван, помог закинуть ноги, а сам лег рядом и попросил:  
— Обними меня.  
Крис, все еще немного ошарашенный оргазмом, подчинился, обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, затрудняя движения. Зак уткнулся лицом ему в шею, чувствуя ее соленый запах, дышал Крисом и, неловко вывернув руку, дрочил, касаясь то кулаком, то головкой живота Криса, мокрого от пота и слюны. Дыхание над ухом раздавалось набатом, отмеряло ритм, и Зак двигал рукой в такт ему. Крис касался губами уха, шептал что-то неразборчиво, а Зак плыл в его голосе, до конца еще не веря, что все происходит наяву.  
— Хочу с тобой потрахаться, — разобрал Зак шепот Пайна. – Ты же обещал, и я теперь не могу не думать об этом. Я весь чертов год об этом думал…  
И кодой к его словам Зак вжался в него, смывая оргазмом все копившееся в теле напряжение этих чертовых месяцев, всей этой глупой, только с ними и могшей произойти ситуацией. Крис обнимал его, усмиряя одолевшую тело дрожь, Зак все еще дышал им, едва сдерживая готовые вырваться слезы, и думал, что вот за такой подарок его удача достойна памятника.  
Где-то за стенами дома Криса все еще продолжалась пятница, темная и веселая, как крепкое пиво, где-то там же остались все те мудаки, что пытались оградить Криса от Зака. Где-то там еще был Джонатан, перед которым завтра будет стыдно.  
Но сейчас – именно сейчас, в эту ночь, и еще, если повезет, миллион лет дальше, — Зак был с Крисом, окончательно понимая, как доктор Тремер была права.  
Ему просто нужно было встретить подходящего человека, чтобы понять, что любовь – это не только боль.


End file.
